cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Looney Tunes
Looney Tunes là một loạt phim hoạt hình của Warner Bros. Nó đứng trước loạt Merrie Melodies và là một bộ phim sân khấu. Tổng quan 'Sự bắt đầu (1927-1929)' Năm 1927, Harman và Ising vẫn đang làm việc cho Walt Disney Studios trên một loạt các chủ đề ngắn hoạt hình / sống động được gọi là Alice Comedies. Hugh Harman đã tạo ra Bosko, nhân vật đầu tiên của Looney Tunes, vào năm 1927 để tận dụng cơn sốt "talkie" mới đã quét sạch ngành công nghiệp hình ảnh chuyển động. Harman bắt đầu suy nghĩ về việc làm một phim hoạt hình âm thanh với Bosko vào năm 1927, trước khi anh rời Walt Disney. Hugh Harman đã vẽ các nhân vật mới và đăng ký nó với văn phòng bản quyền vào ngày 3 tháng 1 năm 1928. Nhân vật này đã được đăng ký là "cậu bé Negro" dưới tên của Bosko. Sau khi rời Walt Disney vào mùa xuân năm 1928, Harman và Ising đến làm việc cho Charles Mintz trong phim hoạt hình Oswald the Lucky Rabbit của Universal. Tháng 4 năm 1929, họ lại tiếp tục di chuyển, để Universal tiếp thị nhân vật hoạt hình mới của họ. Vào tháng 5 năm 1929, họ đã sản xuất một bộ phim hoạt hình ngắn, tương tự như phim hoạt hình Out of the Inkwell của Max Fleischer, Bosko, Kid của Talk-Ink thể hiện khả năng của mình để tạo ra một bài phát biểu và nhảy múa đồng bộ. Phim hoạt hình ngắn, không có cốt truyện mở ra với cảnh quay hành động trực tiếp của Ising tại một bảng soạn thảo. Sau khi anh ta vẽ Bosko trên trang, nhân vật này bắt đầu cuộc sống, nói chuyện, hát và nhảy múa. Ising trả Bosko cho cái giếng, và những cái đuôi ngắn. Đoạn phim ngắn là một bước ngoặt trong lịch sử hoạt ảnh như là người đầu tiên bao gồm bài phát biểu được đồng bộ hóa. Bộ phim hoạt hình này thiết lập Harman và Ising "ngoài những phim hoạt hình âm thanh đầu của Disney bởi vì nó nhấn mạnh không phải âm nhạc mà là đối thoại." Đoạn phim ngắn này được bán cho nhiều người bởi Harman và Ising cho đến khi Leon Schlesinger đề nghị hợp đồng sản xuất một loạt phim hoạt hình cho Warner Bros. Nó sẽ không được nhìn thấy bởi một lượng khán giả rộng lớn cho đến 71 năm sau, vào năm 2000, như một phần của Cartoon Toonheads đặc biệt của mạng: The Lost Cartoons, một bộ sưu tập đặc biệt của vật liệu quý hiếm từ kho lưu trữ WB / Turner. 'Thời sân khấu (1930–1969)' Ban đầu, cả Looney Tunes và Merrie Melodies đều vẽ cốt truyện của họ từ thư viện âm nhạc rộng lớn của Warner (chú ý đến tên Looney Tunes và Merrie Melodies). Ngoài ra, từ 1934 đến 1943 Merrie Melodies được sản xuất với màu sắc và Looney Tunes có màu đen và trắng. Tuy nhiên, sau năm 1943, cả hai series đều được sản xuất với màu sắc và hầu như không thể phân biệt được, với sự khác biệt về phong cách duy nhất là sự khác biệt giữa âm nhạc và tựa đề mở đầu. Cả hai series cũng đã sử dụng các nhân vật hoạt hình của Warner Bros. Năm 1937, âm nhạc chủ đề cho Looney Tunes là "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" của Cliff Friend và Dave Franklin; nhạc chủ đề cho Merrie Melodies là một bản chuyển thể của "Merrily We Roll Along" của Charles Tobias, Murray Mencher và Eddie Cantor. Năm 1929, Warner Bros. trở nên quan tâm đến việc phát triển một loạt các bộ phim hoạt hình âm nhạc để quảng bá âm nhạc của họ. Gần đây họ đã giành được quyền sở hữu của Brunswick Records cùng với bốn nhà xuất bản âm nhạc với số tiền 28 triệu đô la Mỹ. Do đó, họ rất háo hức để bắt đầu quảng bá tài liệu này để kiếm tiền bằng cách bán các bản nhạc và bản ghi âm đĩa. Warner đã thỏa thuận với Leon Schlesinger để sản xuất phim hoạt hình cho Warner Bros. Schlesinger thuê Rudolph Ising và Hugh Harman để sản xuất loạt phim hoạt hình đầu tiên của họ. Bosko là nhân vật chính đầu tiên của Looney Tunes, ra mắt trong vở nhạc kịch Bosko, The Talk-Ink Kid vào năm 1929. Looney Tunes đầu tiên ngắn là Sinkin 'in the Bathtub được phát hành năm 1930. Khi Harman and Ising rời Warner Bros. 1933 trong một cuộc tranh chấp ngân sách với Schlesinger, họ đã mang theo tất cả các quyền của nhân vật và phim hoạt hình mà họ đã tạo ra. Một nhân vật mới được gọi là Buddy đã trở thành ngôi sao duy nhất của loạt Looney Tunes trong một vài năm. Với các họa sĩ hoạt hình trong studio Termite Terrace, họ ra mắt ngôi sao Looney Tunes thực sự lớn đầu tiên, Porky Pig, người được giới thiệu vào năm 1935 cùng với Beans the Cat trong phim hoạt hình Merrie Melodie I Haven't Got a Hat do Friz Freleng đạo diễn. Đậu là ngôi sao của phim hoạt hình Golddiggers Porky / Beans tiếp theo của '49, nhưng đó là Porky nổi lên như là ngôi sao thay vì Đậu. Các nhân vật của I Haven't Got a Hat, chẳng hạn như Oliver Owl, và hai con chó Ham và Ex, cũng được đưa ra một mẫu quần short, nhưng nhu cầu về những nhân vật này đã vượt xa Beans and Porky; Beans mình sau đó đã được loại bỏ dần dần do sự phổ biến giảm, để lại Porky là ngôi sao duy nhất của studio Schlesinger. Tiếp theo là sự ra mắt của các ngôi sao đáng nhớ khác của Looney Tunes như Daffy Duck (năm 1937) và nổi tiếng nhất trong bộ phim Looney Tunes, Bugs Bunny (năm 1940). Lỗi xuất hiện chủ yếu trong màu sắc Merrie Melodies và chính thức gia nhập đội ngũ Looney Tunes với việc phát hành Buckaroo Bugs. Schlesinger bắt đầu giai đoạn sản xuất màu Looney Tunes với bộ phim hoạt hình The Hep Cat năm 1942. Chiếc Looney Tune đen trắng cuối cùng là Puss n 'Booty vào năm 1943 do Frank Tashlin đạo diễn. Nguồn cảm hứng cho sự thay đổi này là quyết định của Warner chỉ tái phát hành các phim hoạt hình màu trong loạt phim Merrie Melodies của Blue Ribbon Classics. Bugs Bunny xuất hiện lần đầu vào năm 1942 trong phim hoạt hình Avery / Clampett Crazy Cruise và cũng ở cuối phim hoạt hình của Frank Tashlin 1943 Porky Pig's Feat, đánh dấu sự xuất hiện của Bugs trong một bộ phim Looney Tune đen trắng. Schlesinger đã bán sự quan tâm của mình trong phòng thu phim hoạt hình vào năm 1944 cho Warner Bros. và đi nghỉ hưu, ông sẽ chết năm năm sau đó. Loạt phim truyền hình Looney Tunes ban đầu diễn ra từ năm 1930 đến năm 1969 (bản ngắn cuối cùng là Injun Trouble, Merrie Melodie của Robert McKimson). Trong suốt những năm 1960, quần short được sản xuất bởi DePatie-Freleng Enterprises sau khi Warner Bros đóng cửa xưởng phim hoạt hình của họ. Quần short từ thời đại này có thể được xác định bởi thực tế là họ mở với một chuỗi tiêu đề khác nhau với hình ảnh động và đồ họa có giới hạn cách điệu trên nền đen và phiên bản được sắp xếp lại của "The Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" do William sắp xếp Lava. Sự thay đổi trong các thẻ tiêu đề trước đó, giới thiệu có thể phản ánh sự chuyển đổi theo phong cách hoạt hình của chính các featurettes. (Khi Seven Arts Associates sáp nhập với Warner Bros. vào năm 1967, các logo được cập nhật, thay thế tất cả các yếu tố WB thông thường bằng logo Warner Bros.-Seven Arts, cũng như âm nhạc chủ đề mới). ngân sách, và trông rẻ hơn so với phong cảnh tươi tốt và biểu hiện chi tiết của quần short trước đó. Chúng giống với quần short được sản xuất bởi Hanna-Barbera (dựa trên ảnh hưởng của Alex Lovy, người đã làm việc cho Hanna-Barbera sau Walter Lantz Studio). Các hãng phim hoạt hình của WB và HB có lịch sử vay mượn lẫn nhau và liên kết với nhau từ thời kỳ này. Bộ phim đã nhận được rất nhiều giải Oscar và một số giải Oscar. 'Thời truyền hình (1950s–1986), và trở lại (1987–1996)' Sự nổi tiếng của loạt Looney Tunes đã được tăng cường hơn nữa khi quần short bắt đầu phát sóng trên mạng và truyền hình cung cấp trong những năm 1950 dưới nhiều tiêu đề và định dạng khác nhau. Tuy nhiên, kể từ khi khán giả mục tiêu của quần short là trẻ em và do lo ngại về truyền hình của trẻ em vào những năm 1970, quần short Looney Tunes đã được chỉnh sửa, xóa cảnh bạo lực (đặc biệt là những vụ tự tử và cảnh nhân vật làm những pha nguy hiểm gây ấn tượng mà người xem có thể dễ dàng bắt chước ), tranh biếm họa chủng tộc và dân tộc (đặc biệt là các khuôn mẫu của người da đen, người Mexico, người Do Thái, người Mỹ da đỏ, người châu Á và người Đức là người Đức quốc xã) và các tệ nạn đáng ngờ (như hút thuốc lá, uống thuốc và uống rượu). Quần short hoạt hình sân khấu đã không hoạt động cho đến năm 1987 khi quần short mới được đưa ra để giới thiệu Looney Tunes cho một thế hệ khán giả mới. Quần short Looney Tunes mới đã được sản xuất và phát hành không thường xuyên cho các rạp kể từ đó, thường là quảng cáo gắn kết với nhiều bộ phim gia đình khác nhau do Warner Bros sản xuất. Trong khi đó, nhiều phim trong số đó đã được phát hành một cách hạn chế đã nhận được các bản phát hành sân khấu với các bộ phim. Loạt cuối cùng của quần short mới cho đến nay đã kết thúc sản xuất vào năm 2004, Looney Tunes phát hành gần đây nhất là Pullet Surprise vào năm 1997, thể hiện kịch tính với Cats Don't Dance. Trong thập niên 1970 đến đầu những năm 1990, một số bộ sưu tập phim và truyền hình đặc biệt được sản xuất, chủ yếu tập trung vào Bugs Bunny hoặc Daffy Duck, với sự kết hợp giữa cảnh quay mới và cũ. Năm 1976, các nhân vật của Looney Tunes đã đi vào hoạt động giải trí khi họ trở thành linh vật cho hai công viên chủ đề của Marriott's Great America (Gurnee, Santa Clara). Sau khi công viên Gurnee được bán cho Six Flags, họ cũng tuyên bố quyền sử dụng các nhân vật tại các công viên Six Flags khác, mà họ tiếp tục làm hiện nay. Năm 1988, một số nhân vật Looney Tunes xuất hiện trong vai diễn vai chính trong phim sử thi đoạt giải Oscar và Amblin, Who Framed Roger Rabbit. Cốt truyện nổi bật hơn là Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Yosemite Sam, Sylvester và Tweety. Đây là lần duy nhất trong đó nhân vật Looney Tunes chia sẻ thời gian chiếu phim với các đối thủ của họ tại Disney (nhà sản xuất phim) - đặc biệt trong cảnh Bugs Bunny và Mickey Mouse đang nhảy dù, và khi Daffy Duck và Donald Duck biểu diễn " Dueling Pianos "trình tự. Cũng trong năm 1988, Nickelodeon phát sóng tất cả các phim hoạt hình chưa được chiếu trong một chương trình có tên Looney Tunes trên Nickelodeon cho đến năm 1999. Cho đến nay, Looney Tunes trên Nickelodeon là series hoạt hình phát sóng dài nhất trên mạng không phải là Nicktoon. Năm 1996 Space Jam, một bộ phim hoạt hình pha trộn hoạt hình và live-action, được phát hành với sự tham gia của Bugs Bunny và cầu thủ bóng rổ Michael Jordan. Mặc dù âm mưu kỳ lạ của nó và sự tiếp nhận quan trọng hỗn hợp, bộ phim là một thành công lớn về doanh thu phòng vé, thu về gần $ 100,000,000 chỉ riêng tại Hoa Kỳ, gần như trở thành bộ phim hoạt hình không phải Disney đầu tiên đạt được thành tích đó. Trong khoảng thời gian hai năm, đây là bộ phim hoạt hình không phải của Disney có doanh thu cao nhất từ trước tới nay. và giới thiệu một 'Hiện tại và tương lai (sau 1997)' Năm 2000, Warner Bros. quyết định làm cho thư viện Looney Tunes và Merrie Melodies dành riêng cho các thuộc tính của Time Warner, đặc biệt là Cartoon Network. Ngay trước quyết định này, quần short Looney Tunes đã phát sóng trên nhiều mạng cùng một lúc: trên Cartoon Network, trên Nickelodeon (như Looney Tunes trên Nickelodeon), và trên ABC (như The Bugs Bunny và Tweety Show). Hai người sau đó là một loạt phim dài đặc biệt, và quyết định của Warner Bros. buộc hai mạng phải hủy bỏ các chương trình. Đây là lý do chính khiến Looney Tunes hiếm khi được xem trên truyền hình ngày nay. Năm 2003, một bộ phim truyện khác đã được phát hành, lần này trong một nỗ lực để lấy lại tinh thần của những bộ quần short gốc: Looney Tunes sống động / hoạt hình: Back in Action. Mặc dù nhận được đánh giá tương đối tích cực từ các nhà phê bình và đã được các nhà sử học và người hâm mộ lập luận cho là xuất hiện dài nhất cho các nhân vật hoạt hình, bộ phim là một thất vọng về phòng vé, khiến tương lai sân khấu của Looney Tunes trở nên căng thẳng cho đến rất gần đây, khi được công bố một bộ phim truyện và một số phim ngắn. Trong năm 2006, Warner Home Video đã phát hành một bộ phim trực tiếp, theo chủ đề Giáng sinh theo chủ đề Looney Tunes gọi là Bah, Humduck! Một Giáng sinh Looney Tunes với một loạt các nhân vật làm việc trong một cửa hàng lớn dưới Scrooge-esque Daffy Duck. Bộ phim nhại lại cuốn sách nổi tiếng của Charles Dickens, A Christmas Carol. Kể từ những ngày của hệ thống giải trí Nintendo, các nhân vật Looney Tunes đã được đặc trưng trong nhiều trò chơi video, chẳng hạn như một trò chơi có tiêu đề xuất hiện trên Game Boy vào năm 1992. Nó sau đó được làm lại cho Game Boy Color vào năm 1999; nó không phải là người bán chạy nhất và nhận được đánh giá kém. Các nhân vật Looney Tunes đã thành công hơn trong lĩnh vực truyền hình, với sự xuất hiện trong một số series sản xuất ban đầu, bao gồm '' Taz-Mania '' (1991, với The Tasmanian Devil), The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries '' (1995, với sự tham gia của Sylvester con mèo, Tweety Bird và Granny), '' Baby Looney Tunes '' (2002, có tiền đề tương tự như ''Muppet Babies), và'' Duck Dodgers (2003, diễn viên Daffy Duck, Porky Pig và Marvin the Martian). Ban nhạc cũng đã xuất hiện thường xuyên trong loạt phim truyền hình năm 1990 '' Tiny Toon Adventures '', từ nhà sản xuất Steven Spielberg, nơi họ chơi giáo viên và cố vấn cho một thế hệ nhân vật hoạt hình trẻ hơn (Buster, Babs and the gang), cộng với vai trò thỉnh thoảng trong Warner sau cho thấy '' Animaniacs '' (cũng từ Spielberg) và '' Histeria! '' Gần đây nhất, '' Loonatics Unleashed '', một tương lai phiên bản của các nhân vật, phát sóng trên WB của trẻ em! Nó có lượng người hâm mộ lớn, mặc dù chương trình được chào đón với những lời chỉ trích tiêu cực từ khán giả quen thuộc với phiên bản gốc của các nhân vật. Mặc dù phim hoạt hình hiếm khi được xem trên truyền hình chính, nhờ vào các buổi chiếu phim hồi sinh, và bộ sưu tập đĩa Golden Collection, Looney Tunes và các nhân vật của nó vẫn là một phần của di sản hoạt hình phương Tây. Vào ngày 22 tháng 10 năm 2007, phim hoạt hình Looney Tunes và Merrie Melodies đã có mặt lần đầu tiên ở độ nét cao thông qua dịch vụ Xbox Live của Microsoft, bao gồm cả một số bằng tiếng Tây Ban Nha. Từ ngày 29 tháng 2 - 18 tháng 5 năm 2008, nhiều hiện vật Looney Tunes, bao gồm các hình ảnh động và bản vẽ khái niệm gốc, được trưng bày tại Viện Nghệ thuật Hoa Kỳ Butler ở Youngstown, Ohio, ngay ngoài khuôn viên trường Đại học bang Youngstown. Các cuộc triển lãm đã có phòng thu đến vòng tròn đầy đủ, như Warners là người bản địa của khu vực Youngstown. Looney Tunes hiện có thể được nhìn thấy trên Kids WB! trang mạng. Looney Tunes quay trở lại Cartoon Network vào ngày 1 tháng 1 năm 2009, với tư cách là một cuộc thi marathon được gọi là "Cuộc thi Marathon Looney Toonormous Day Year Day", nhưng không phát sóng trên Cartoon Network hoặc Boomerang một lần nữa cho đến 11 tháng sau khi nó quay lại Cartoon Network vào ngày 15 tháng 11, 2009. Năm 2010, Looney Tunes đã được đưa ra khỏi Cartoon Network sau một Marathon năm mới khác. Tại mặt trận của Cartoon Network vào tháng 4 năm 2010, '' The Looney Tunes Show '' được công bố ra mắt vào cuối năm đó. Đến từ Warner Bros. Animation và nhà sản xuất Sam Register, khái niệm xoay quanh Bugs và Daffy rời khỏi rừng và chuyển đến vùng ngoại ô với "hàng xóm đầy màu sắc" bao gồm Sylvester và Tweety, Granny, và dĩ nhiên là Yosemite Sam. Chương trình sẽ có các video âm nhạc dài 2 phút có tiêu đề "Merrie Melodies", để tưởng nhớ đến quần short chị em Looney Tunes, sẽ giới thiệu các nhân vật hát những bài hát gốc. Ngoài ra, Wile E. Coyote và Road Runner cũng sẽ được đưa trở lại màn ảnh rộng trong một loạt các bộ phim ngắn 3-D sẽ đứng trước một số bộ phim của Warner Bros. Hiện tại có 6 tác phẩm bắt đầu với đoạn ngắn đầu tiên, "Coyote Falls", đứng trước bộ phim Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore, được phát hành vào ngày 30 tháng 7 năm 2010. Chương trình được công chiếu vào ngày 3 tháng 5 năm 2011 . ''The Looney Tunes Show đã bị hủy bỏ sau 2 mùa trong năm 2014 dưới ánh sáng của '' Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Prod '', được công bố tại các mặt trận Cartoon Network vào năm 2014. Sau khi hủy bỏ chương trình, trực tiếp- phim video được phát hành có tên '' Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run ''. '' Wabbit '' liên quan đến Bugs Bunny đối mặt với những nhân vật phản diện kinh điển như Wile E. Coyote, Elmer Fudd, hoặc Yosemite Sam cũng như những kẻ phản diện mới. Bugs đôi khi sẽ được đi kèm bởi Squeaks the Squirrel và một phiên bản giống như trẻ con của Bigfoot. Chương trình được chia thành 2 phân đoạn cho mỗi tập. Mỗi tập sẽ diễn ra trong vòng 15 phút. Chương trình được công chiếu vào ngày 21 tháng 9 năm 2015 trên Cartoon Network, nhưng đã được chuyển sang Boomerang do thay đổi lịch biểu. Vào tháng 1 năm 2017, Warner Bros. đã quyết định đổi tên chương trình '' Looney Tunes mới '' do họ đã làm lại các nhân vật mới ngoài Bugs Bunny. Chương trình đã diễn ra gián đoạn vào tháng 3 năm 2016 và đã bị gián đoạn kể từ đó.